


Backfired

by NicNack4U



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because of the potions, Caring Rowena MacLeod, Evil Plans, F/M, Food Poisoning, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Non-con Potion-taking, Non-con Spellwork, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Some Humor, Witch Rowena MacLeod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Rowena let out a noise of victory as she put the finishing touches on her potion. She poured it into a clear vial and capped it. She hid it in a secret pocket on the left side of her dress and magicked herself to the bunker. She politely knocked on the door and was greeted by Dean's fierce glare.ORRowena has an evil, wicked idea to douse the Winchesters with potions for shits and giggles. But, what she didn't expect was her plan to backfire on her so spectacularly. Not that she was complaining, in the end.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 20





	Backfired

Rowena let out a noise of victory as she put the finishing touches on her potion. She poured it into a clear vial and capped it. She hid it in a secret pocket on the left side of her dress and magicked herself to the bunker. She politely knocked on the door and was greeted by Dean's fierce glare.

Dean folded his arms. “Why are you here Rowena?” He knew she was always up to something.

Rowena smiled sweetly. "I'm here on my best behavior, Dean. Don't worry your pretty little head over it. I wanted your help in baking a pie, to give to you all as a peace offering."

Dean blinked and then narrowed his eyes a little.

“Pie? Did you say you had pie?”

Rowena chuckled, throwing her head back. "No, no," she shook her head. "No, you sweet, silly boy. I said I _wanted your help baking a pie_ , Dean. So, will you help me? May I come in?"

Dean grumbled, but moved to the side so she could come inside.

She grinned as she passed him. "Thank you kindly, handsome."

Dean just shook his head and went down the stairs. Sam was in the library.

Rowena discreetly smirked at Sam as she passed the library and followed Dean to the kitchen. "So, Dean. What's Sam's favorite flavor? Does he even like pie, same as you?"

“Why don’t you ask him?”

Dean was busy getting the pie ready. He had his back turned with his headphones on, he wouldn’t notice anything. He made Sam’s favorite. It was salad. Of course. It’s always salad.

When Dean's back was turned, Rowena poured the potions into the pies and quickly re-pocketed the vials. Dean was none the wiser.

Dean didn’t notice. He put them into the oven. Soon enough, they were done. One for Dean, and one for Sam.

Rowena watched with a satisfied smile as they ate. "Pie any good, boys?" They immediately knew something was wrong then, but it was too late. The potions took their effects on them as they stopped eating halfway through and dropped their forks in shock.  
  


Sam then sighed lovingly at Rowena as Dean drifted off. 

“You... bitch.” Dean grunted and then fell over onto the floor.

"Oh, Rowena," Sam cooed. "How I adore how evil you are! I love the way you're so dark at heart. I love the way the sunlight hits your hair, making your lovely, luscious locks look like they're on fire." Rowena smiled smugly as the younger Winchester went on complimenting her so lovingly.

Dean continued to doze off, snoring a bit and even talking in his sleep. "Oh, Cas. I'm sorry I never told you how in love with you I am, man. I was just always so scared. Wasn't how we were raised, dude. Love... I love you, Cas. Love... you..."  
  


And that was when Cas flew in. Within seconds, she was pinned to the wall.

“What. Did. You. Do. To. Them. Rowena?” Castiel growled out.

Rowena leaned her head back and shook it as she cackled. "I spiked their food, dearie. Made Dean bake pies and slipped potions into them behind Squirrel's back. I gave Sam a love potion that's keyed to me and me only. And, I gave loverboy a sleeping potion. He won't wake until True Love's Kiss wakes him."

Castiel narrowed his eyes. “Break the spell or I _will_ kill you, Rowena.” 

"Ohh, _will_ you, Feathers?" Rowena challenged him. "But, then how will you cure Sam? Only _I_ can, and I won't because I'm having too much fun! As for Dean, all you will need to do, Wings, is give in to that sexual tension and kiss Dean until he wakes."

“Fix. Them. Now.” Castiel went for his blade but Sam knocked out of his hand.

“Hey! Leave her alone Cas. She’s a pretty lady.” He held him in a monkey grip.

Sam Winchester had literal heart eyes. Cas gave Sam an exasperated look, then glared back at Rowena again. He raised his dominating, challenging brow. Which only made Rowena laugh again.

"Aww, Cas, just look at how adorable Samuel is, in love with me and all. Besides, use this opportunity to kiss Dean. You never know, Castiel; this could be your one and only chance."

“Sam. Sam, let me go, right now.” 

Sam didn’t respond. "Samuel," the witch sing-songed. "Tell me how much you love me again?"

“This much!” Sam said and held out his arms, dropping Castiel to the ground with a hard thump.

"And," she added after smiling in amusement at Sam. "If you do not kiss Dean, dear Cassie, then he will be under that sleep spell a long time."

Castiel crawled over to Dean and held him in his arms and then he kissed him. 

Dean responded to the kiss for a long moment, then opened his eyes as he parted. "Cas..." He cupped Castiel's cheeks and went in for another kiss.

Rowena smirked and rolled her eyes at the hunter and his angel, then turned her attention back onto Sam. Oh. _Oh_. Oh, no! This had backfired on her spectacularly. Because, looking into Sam's hazel eyes and hearing him lovingly coo at her, she began to realize she was falling in love with the younger Winchester. Falling in love and falling _hard_. _Oh, bollocks_ , she thought.

Sam had wrapped her in an extremely tight hug.

“Mine.”

  
Dean and Castiel most likely forgot about the other two and went to Dean's - now, _their_ \- bedroom.

Rowena sighed and shrugged to herself. Oh, well. Might as well just give in to it. She leaned up and met Sam's lips with her own. Sam kissed back. 

“Look at me, Rowena. I’m a cowboy. Come and ride me.” Sam said and then walked straight into the wall. 

Rowena winced and giggled, "Come then, Moose. To your room, we go." She held Sam's hand as she led them to his room.

“What are we gonna do in my room?”

Rowena smirked. "I have quite a few ideas that will help break the spell I put you under. And hopefully, once the potion wears off, you will want to continue. With me."

“Are we in _Hocus Pocus_?”

Rowena rolled her eyes affectionately and didn't respond. _Blimey! Note to self: No more siccing potions on Winchesters_. was her last thought before they had reached Sam's room.

Sam and Rowena had some fun. The spell wore him out.

* * *

The next morning, Castiel was in laying in Dean's bed, staring at his favorite human as he watched Dean wake. "Hello, Dean."

“Hey, Cas.”

"So," Cas asked reluctantly, scared of the answer. "No regrets about strengthening our bond into... more?"

“No regrets.”

Castiel's answer was a gummy grin and suspiciously shiny eyes that had nothing to do with angelic grace. He shared a "good morning" kiss with his hunter.

Dean leaned into the kiss. No regrets at all.

* * *

Sam woke up and rubbed his eyes. “What... happened?”

"Oh. Mornin', dearie," Rowena greeted him softly. Then, she told him everything. All of it. "Please don't be angry, Samuel. I understand if you are. Just... just please don't hate me."

“If you wanted to sleep with me Rowena, you could have just asked me, you know.”

Rowena winced and ducked her head demurely. "I know. I was just scared, Samuel. I've never cared about anyone like this, and not this strongly, before."

“You think it’s weakness. You know we’re never ones to be weak.” He tilted her head up.

"I know," Rowena murmured back. "But, still. I - Oh, I dunno! Just kiss me again, Samuel!"

  
And he did.


End file.
